Ezra and Lapis: Revenge At Last
by Eogrus
Summary: Ezra and Lapis are in space, and they meat...


Ezra and Thrawn were in the space. The Rebels had most exquisitely won in the galaxy, but it had come at a high cost: Ezra had an erection, and he had no one to scratch it away!

"Damn, I wish that whore Sabine was here!" Ezra said meanly and misogynistically, he lusted after his co-worker but she didn't put out, and it made him MAD, even MADDER now that he was in the middle of a black hole of disparity in which the gravitational wells of the balls rendered them in a light between 400 and 450 nm.

"Thou hast failed" Thrawn cockled meanly, "Even as thee has imprisoned me here with thine cephalopod physeteroideans, but in thy process thou have failed your mission to succeed, which thee has failed."

"Shup up!" yelled Ezra, humping the air against Thrawn's jeans.

For a moment Thrawn's porcupinefish face seemed very tempting to rape, and Ezra growled internally in everlasting agony because he was homerphobic. Thankfully, a beautiful blue lady with water wings appeared in the sky, so he sighed in relief.

"Thrawn" Ezra said to Thrawn, "how about we settle our differences so we can team up and RAPE her?"

"I cannot feel attraction towards others, let alone in a sexual sense, but I am evil so I shall help thee" Thrawn cackled sarcastically and honestly at the same time.

Ezra grinned edgily and untied Thrawn. The two hid behind a console and stalked the blue lady. She was blue and had a gem on her back and two water wings and carried her barn on fatter (basically like Lapis Lazuli in Steven Universe). And her name was...LAPIS LAZULI!

"hey, I recognise you!" shouted Ezra angrily, "You're that chick that froze me in poo and then obliterated me!"

"Guilty as charged" said Lapis evilly, licking her syphilis infested lips.

She inserted her hand in her rectum and moaned like a trepidated child on a platform above a canyon full of gigantic barb-covered cat penises, then made water fill her uterus like a balloon. She then took out her hand, which was now covered in sparkly but brown shit, decayed and tinted green by infections. That made Ezra even hornier, and he used force jump to try to land on her with his penis. But then she unleashed all the water in a jet as fast as a dolphin ejaculation, which smashed against Ezra's penis, collapsing it in a shower of blood. Rippling flesh separated itself into the corpus cavernosum and the corpus spongiosum like a peeling banana, and the glans was shoved into his urethra, ripping through his intestines like a bullet at Columbine. Torrents of pure black shit mixed with the blood and began corrupting his veins, which turned purple and began ejecting yellowish pus. His crotch area became a necrotic hole ejaculating shitty pus and necrosis fluids mixed with carcinogenic blood that floated in space's zero gravity like a cloud of storm winds in the ocean of sadness, and his feet became white.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH YOU STUPID DEVIL BITCH IF I CAN'T RAPE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Ezra and he punched Lapis' face!

She snaped her neck, but it uncapped itself so she was okay. Thrawn grabbed a shovel and tried to hit her, but instead he hit Ezra in the head, blasting his brains over the ship. Their flesh was tumorous and rotting, neurons firing electrons that fried Thrawn's nipples and sent pure agony down his flesh. He felt sexual attraction for the first and last time, towards the ship's consoles. He humped a hole full of circuits and electrocuted his penis, which was turned into a black obelisk. He humped and humped, until he drained his life energy and became a husk corpse.

All the while Lapis masturbated, rubbing her vagina against the ship's shards and ripping its flesh. She mixed some of Ezra's blood and pus and her flesh began to decay, the rotting nerves sending flashes of pleasure to her gem. She lost the control over her bowels and expelled a vicious magma poop that assimilated Thrawn's corpse and turned it into dust and began to melt the ship. She shat herself into an orgasm, and she exploded and died. Her soul was sent to hell where she was raped by demons wearing hockey masks for ten billion years.

After that, Sabine and Ahsoka arrived. They got very horny seeing Ezra's mutilated corpse and began to make out and ripping each other's breasts, drawing blood and putrid cheese milk. Sabine Wren then took out a knife and cut Ezra's body into pieces like the finest whale sashimi, she shoved the bones up her decaying, blackened endometrium where she stored them in her womb, and ate the flesh with much pleasure. She casted the darkest spell, and now she was pregnant.

"What now?" moaned Ahsoka devilfully like a prostitute filled with cancer.

Sabine pointed at Lapis' gem and Thrawn's dust.

"We rebuild them..."

To be continued? 


End file.
